


It takes more than an ocean

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Fernando is reminiscing





	

**Author's Note:**

> The parts that are in italics are part of Fernando's memories

_One year later_

“Leo! You can _not_ football in the living room!”

The little boy looked up to his father. “Sorry papa..”

“Maybe Cris is willing to play with you, why don’t you go and ask him?”

Leo nodded his head and took his ball outside. Fernando walked into the room.

“What happened?”

“Leo was playing footie in the living room again..” Sergio answered and sighed. Fernando chuckled.

“Oh boy, I wonder where he got that from..” he smirked cheekily and kissed his husband. Sergio smiled into the kiss. Crying reached their ears. Sergio pulled away.

“I’ll go. Will you finish the dishes for me?” Fernando kissed him once more and nodded. He strolled into the kitchen and hit the button on Sergio’s docking system. Soft Flamenco music filled the homey kitchen and put a smile on Nando’s face. His mind wandered back to the days after the Euros.

 

_“Sese, I.. I want to tell you something.”_

_Sergio stopped ironing and looked at him. “Are you alright?”_

_“Yes, yes.. Don’t worry. I.. It’s.. I want you to know that it takes more than an ocean to keep me away from you. I love you with all my heart and I’m happy when I’m with you. I feel like I can do it all when you’re near me. Thank you, for all you’ve done for me.”_

_Sergio smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you too, Nando.”_

_Once Fernando got back in England, he discussed transfer options with Di Matteo. He wanted out, sooner rather than later. Where? Home. Atletico was home, would be home. Luckily his childhood club was thrilled to have him back. Fernando didn’t care about the ceiling he’d hit sooner or later at that club; he needed to move back to Spain and he could never join Los Blancos. Di Matteo understood him, everyone did. Everyone, except Olalla._

_“Ol, I **need** to go home. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend to enjoy playing for Chelsea, I can’t pretend to like to live in London. I don’t care what you think but I am going back to Madrid. And.. I think it’s for the best that we go our separate ways. You like it here, I know you do. You can stay in the house.” Olalla looked at him, jaws nearly hitting her knees._

_“You’re.. leaving me?”_

_“Yes. You can have the kids and stop hiding your affair from me. I know you and Ashley were going down and dirty when I wasn’t around. I hope he’ll.. make you happy.” Olalla just stared at him._

_“So it’s true? You and the Ramos huh? So now you leave me to go to him, the Casanova himself?”_

_Fernando sighed and turned around. “Be aware of Terry now you’re available again.” was all he said before walking out of the room, leaving a gobsmacked Olalla behind._

_When the transfer was settled, he flew back to Spain, back home. Diego Pablo Simeone was waiting for him at the airport. After all the photos had been snapped and papers had been signed, Nando took a cab towards the place he’d call home from now on. The look on Sergio’s face had been priceless when he opened the door._

Fernando smiled and shook his head, lost in memories. Of course Olalla had a hard time dealing with the fact she had been dumped for a bloke but Fernando couldn’t care less. Cole didn’t mind having Olalla but he did mind the children.

 

_“Ramos speaking.”_

_“Hi Sergio. Is Fernando home?”_

_“No, he has training all day. Maybe I can help?”_

_“It’s.. It’s about the children.”_

_“Are they okay?” Sergio asked worried._

_“Yeah, they’re perfect. But.. Ashley doesn’t want to have them around 24/7. Can.. Can they come and live with you?”_

_“Of course they can! When can we come to pick them up?”  He heard how Olalla hesitated at the other end of the phone._

_“Uhm.. Next week? I know you don’t have a match then.”_

_“sure, I’ll tell Nando and we’ll come to pick them up.”_

_“Thanks, Sergio. Really.”_

_“It’s ok Ol. You’ll be more than welcome to come and visit them every now and then.”_

_“See you soon.”_

_“Bye Olalla.”_

_Later that day, Fernando walked inside. He flopped down on the couch._

_“Every muscle is like “fuck you, Nando. We give up.”..”_

_“Mean muscles.. I’m the only one who’s allowed to fuck you.” Sergio whispered into his ear._

_“You’re such a horny Spaniard Sergio, Dios..” Sergio laughed and sat down on the floor._

_“Olalla called today.”_

_“Oh?” Nando looked up from the pillow he was facing._

_“Ashley isn’t happy with Nora and Leo around all the time. She asked me if we could come and pick them up next week.” He looked at his lover and saw the smile spreading on Nando’s face; all seven laugh lines in place._

_“I say we go get some paint for the bedrooms.” Sergio laughed at Fernando’s eagerness._

Sergio walked into the room, carrying a pink bundle in his strong arms.

“Look who’s awake.”

“Hello princess..” Fernando cooed at their daughter. The little girl smiled at her father and stretched her little arms out to him. Sergio smiled and gave Fernando the girl. Matilde Ramos Torres. Their own daughter. Sergio smiled and kissed the head of the girl lovingly. Their family was complete now. Nora ran into the kitchen, holding a beige envelope.

“Papa, papa! My name is on it too! Can I open it?” Sergio lifted her up and sat down at the kitchen table. “Go ahead pequeña. But be careful, okay?” Nora nodded and with her tongue poking out she carefully ripped the envelope open.

“Aww, uncle Cesc and aunty Lotte are getting married Nora!” Nora cheered, causing Fernando to chuckle.

“Seems like love needs more than ocean.”


End file.
